


The Study of Change [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are what we are. Without our past we wouldn't be who we are now. We are our memories. And I want to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study of Change [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts), [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Study of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664803) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



> This was recorded for Exmanhater. Hope you enjoy it darling :)

**Title** : The Study of Change  
**Fandom** : MCU  
**Author** : Endeni  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 7:23  
**Summary** : 

> We are what we are. Without our past we wouldn't be who we are now. We are our memories. And I want to remember.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3664803)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_Endeni/The%20Study%20of%20Change.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Endeni for the blanket permission :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["The Study of Change" Podcover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529567) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
